Forgive me
by Angie Hood
Summary: Petit OS sur la discussion entre Malia & Stiles à l'hopital, après que ce dernier ait faillit se faire tuer par Brunski à Eichen House. La jeune femme est perdue entre son envie d'être en colère contre lui et son inquiétude pour lui. Une petite discussion devrait mettre les choses au clair entre eux. S04E10


**Salut salut, me voilà de retour avec un petit OS, sur Teen Wolf cette fois. C'est mon premier OS sur Teen Wolf, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout, critiques, avis, opinions tout est le bienvenu tant que c'est constructif ! :P**

**_Spoiler:_ L'histoire se passe dans la fin de la saison 4, dans l'épisode 10 si je me souviens bien. Ne pas lire si vous avez pas vu du coup.**

**_Disclamer:_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**J'ai écrit ce petit OS, parce que j'adore ce couple, et que j'aurais aimé que cette discution entre eux deux soit un peu plus longue et approfondie dans la série. Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou même juste pour parler de la série. J'suis ouverte à toute discussion.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes, j'ai bien essayé de relire, mais il est tard alors il y en a sûrement qui sont passées à la trappe.**

**Bref; Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

Lorsque Malia avait appris par Scott que Stiles et Lydia avait faillit se faire tuer et que le premier était toujours à l'hôpital, elle était partie et s'était mise à courir à travers les bois. Elle avait envie de tout casser, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était tellement en colère, ni même si c'était vraiment de la colère. Elle se retrouva devant chez elle, et se surprit à remercier le ciel lorsqu'elle vit que son père, son père adoptif n'y était pas. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient encore imbibés d'essence que le policier leur avait jeté dessus, et elle ne savait pas trop comment elle aurait pu lui expliquer ça, à lui qui ne savait rien sur tout ces trucs de loups garous et compagnie...

Elle entra et monta directement dans sa chambre attrapant au vol un short en jean, un débardeur blanc tout simple et une chemise manche courtes bleue avec un motif à carreaux. Elle avait du aller acheter de nouveaux habits lorsqu'elle avait quitté sa forme de coyote et qu'elle était revenue vivre dans la maison de son enfance, les vêtements qu'elle portait i ans ne lui allait plus du tout. Elle fonça à la salle de bain et resta un long moment sous la douche gelée pour enlever toute cette odeur d'essence sur elle. Sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte, elle s'était mise à pleurer et ses larmes silencieuses se mélangèrent parfaitement avec l'eau de la douche.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle enfila directement ses sous-vêtements et ses habits propres et balança les autres dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux à l'aide du séchoir mais ne prit pas la peine de les attacher, ils flottaient dans son dos en vagues ondulations discrètes qui lui donnaient se côté sauvage qui plaisait tellement à Stiles. Et elle le savait. Elle glissa ses pieds dans une paire de ballerines couleur camel et sortit de chez elle.

Elle marchait sans savoir où elle allait, se laissant guider par ses pieds et son instinct. Après une vingtaine de minutes à déambulait dans Beacon Hills elle s'arrêta pour voir où elle était et elle reconnut l'hôpital, elle soupira et entra. Elle se planta au comptoir et demanda à l'infirmière où était la chambre de Stiles, cette dernière lui dit que seule la famille était autorisée à le voir. La jeune coyote insista mais l'autre campa sur ses positions, ce qui énerva la première. Mais heureusement pour elle, la mère du jeune Alpha passa non loin et l'entraîna par le coude en s'excusant auprès de sa collègue.

Elle accompagna la jeune fille à la chambre de celui qu'elle considérait depuis le temps comme son deuxième fils, et annonça à Stiles qu'il avait de la visite. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle soupira et ferma la porte à clef de l'extérieur pour que ses deux puissent se parler, et qu'aucun n'essai de fuir. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ça, mais elle voulait aider le meilleur ami de son fils, car il souffrait beaucoup et s'en voulait d'avoir menti à la jeune femme.

Malia lui demanda comment si ça allait, elle s'était inquiété pour lui malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux récemment. Mais il y avait comme un malaise alors qu'elle voulut sortir et comprit que la porte était fermée elle soupira, elle n'aimait pas être enfermée trop longtemps, elle préférait être dehors, ce qu'elle avait fait les 8 dernières années de sa vie. Stiles essaya alors à son tour d'ouvrir la porte, ou d'appeler Melissa… mais personne ne vint leur ouvrir. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi. Il tenta alors de calmer la jeune femme en tentant de lui expliquer qu'elle pensait bien faire, et qu'ils ne devraient pas lui en vouloir pour le reste de leur vie et que ça partait d'une bonne intention. Mais très vite, elle comprit qu'il parlait de leur situation à eux, et qu'à nouveau il tentait de s'excuser à sa manière.

**\- Tu parles de la mère de Scott là, ou de toi qui m'a menti? -**_dit elle froidement_**-**

**\- Je n'ai pas menti…. Je ne t'ai juste pas tout dit… je voulais te protéger de Peter. Il est mauvais, et ce n'est que ton géniteur, ton père, le vrai c'est celui qui t'a élevée comme sa propre fille, qui t'a pleurée comme sa propre fille, celui qui t'aimait et qui t'a toujours considérait comme son enfant. C'est Monsieur Tate ton père, pas Peter.**

**\- Mais j'avais le droit de savoir ! – **_elle parlait fort et le fusillait presque du regard_** \- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher un détail si important !**

**\- J'avais peur de te perdre Malia… Je sais que j'ai merdé, et même pire que ça, je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler, et je voulais le faire ! Crois moi la dessus, je cherchais le meilleur moyen de te dire que ton père n'est pas en fait ton père biologique, et que ce dernier est un psychopathe meurtrier qui a essayé de tué toute la bande… Mais j'me suis déjà excusé un millions de fois par sms, sur ta boite vocale, par mail… seulement je suppose que tu les as tous supprimé, sans même les lire ou les écouter…**

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui disant que c'était pas vrai, mais il savait qu'elle disait ça juste par mauvaise foi et par fierté, mais c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Son caractère de merde de chieuse. Elle était arrogante, elle aimait contredire les gens pour le fun, elle semblait forte, mais il savait que sous cet carapace se cachait encore la petite fille de 8 ans qui se sent coupable de la mort de sa mère et de sa petite sœur, une petite fille qui pendant 8 ans est resté sous sa forme animale pour se punir de ne pas avoir su garder son sang froid une seule fois.

**\- Malia je te connais par cœur, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, je sais que j'ai raison, et tu le sais aussi. Mais cette fois tu n'as plus le choix tu vas devoir m'écouter. Je suis sincèrement désolé, et je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler…**

**\- - **_elle le coupa, mais ses yeux était rivés au sol _**\- Je suis nulle dans tout ces trucs de pardon, je suis nulle pour m'attacher aux gens, je ne veux plus ….**

**\- - **_il continua sa phrase_** – Je sais tout ça, je sais aussi que tu ne veux plus avoir mal Malia, et pour la millième fois j'en suis désolé.**

**\- - **_elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme_** – Je suis nulle aussi avec tout ces trucs de sentiments… Entre le moment où Scott m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital et celui où je t'ai vu, j'étais incapable de dire si j'étais en colère contre toi, inquiète pour toi, si j'étais énervée parce que tu étais avec Lydia et pas avec moi… je ne comprend rien à tout ça… C'est comme si je n'étais pas dans mon monde, pendant 8 ans je n'ai parlé à personne, j'étais seule, et maintenant je vais au lycée et j'essaie de gérer tout ça mais j'ai encore du mal Stiles…**

**\- Et je suis là pour toi, pour t'aider à gérer tout ça Malia, je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber si ? **

**\- Non en effet…**

**\- J'ai veillé sur Scott lors de sa première pleine lune alors qu'on était brouillé… - **_il se rapprocha d'elle_** \- Alors crois moi que jamais je ne te laisserai tomber – **_il prit le visage de la jeune fille en coupe_**\- tu m'entends ? Fais moi confiance Malia.**

**\- Justement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ! Je veux dire la première fois que je t'ai vu à Eichen House, je t'ai filé un méga coup de poing dans le ventre… pourtant tu n'as même pas essayé de me frapper en retour ou de me retenir. Quand on était en bas et que je me caillais, tu as pris mes mains dans les tiennes pour me réchauffer, tu t'es toujours montré si gentil avec moi. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu veux en retour Stiles ! Tu me comprends parfaitement, mais j'ai l'impression que moi je ne te comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends moi en retour pour toute cette gentillesse… Et puis personne n'est si gentil sans raison.**

**\- - **_il lui sourit simplement _**\- Strictement rien Malia… Je ne veux rien en retour, seulement t'aider. Laisse-moi-t'aider et être là pour toi. Tu as passé 8 longues années sous la forme d'un coyote et aujourd'hui comme tu dis tu vas au lycée et tu es sous ta forme humaine. Tu es passé d'un mode de survie, un mode de vie individuel, à une vie en groupe, avec des gens autour de toi, des normes et des valeurs à respecter dans une société. Tu dois te re-socialisé, et pour ça tu as besoin de gens comme Scott, Lydia, Kira, même de gens comme Derek pour t'aider. Et moi je suis aussi là pour t'aider.**

**\- - **_elle recula et soupira_** – Si tu n'attends rien en retour, alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… tu n'as rien à y gagner toi, alors que moi j'ai tout à y gagner. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Mais tout simplement parce que je t'aime Malia ! C'est aussi simple que ça. Je t'aime.**

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi un mec comme Stiles l'aimait elle, elle savait qu'il était amoureux de Lydia avant, ou du moins qu'il avait des sentiments pour la jeune rousse. Or elle et Lydia ne se ressemblait absolument pas, autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan psychologie, elles étaient diamétralement opposées. Mais elle décida qu'elle en avait marre de se poser des milliards de questions, elle voulait juste profiter du moment présent. Elle lui demanderait pourquoi il l'aimait elle et pas une autre un autre jour. La voix du jeune homme la sortit de ses pensées.

**\- Malia ? – **_il fit sa petite moue adorable pour arracher un sourire à la jeune coyote _**\- T'es toujours furieuse contre moi ?**

**\- - **_elle le regarda et soupira longuement, lasse _**– Je crois que j'ai jamais été en colère contre toi, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie d'être en colère contre toi, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je crois bien que… non rien c'est stupide. - **_finit elle par avouer - _

**\- - **_il s'accroupit pour avoir son visage au niveau de celui de la jeune __femme et planta ses yeux dans les siens_** – Je suis sur que c'est pas stupide, dis moi.**

**\- - **_elle hésita, le regarda dans les yeux, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose, puis se lança_** – Je crois que je n'arrive pas à être furieuse contre toi parce que je crois que je t'aime Stiles.**

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, se releva et elle en fit de même, il l'attira contre lui en la tenant par les hanches et l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne avant. Il voulait qu'elle sente à travers ce baiser qu'il l'aimait et que jamais il ne la laisserait tomber, qu'elle pouvait être sereine, que tout irait bien maintenant, il voulait la rassurer. Il voulait simplement qu'elle soit heureuse. Ils étaient tellement bien, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarqué que la porte s'était rouverte; comme par magie.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, elle souriait à son tour, tout semblait si clair, si simple à présent. Elle posa son front sur l'épaule du jeune homme et son nez dans son cou, pour avoir son odeur. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils restent tous les deux comme ça pour toujours, tout semblait toujours si simple avec lui. Il trouvait toujours la solution, il arrivait toujours à l'apaiser et à la calmer. Tout simplement parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur et qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement. Il était le jour, elle était la nuit; elle était la lune et lui le soleil, lui humain, elle coyote-garou, elle était solitaire et peu sociable, et lui le stricte opposé il aimait vivre en société entouré de gens, Mais ils se complétaient à la perfection, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour être heureux. Ils étaient fait pour être ensembles, et tout le monde autour d'eux en avaient conscience. Même Derek le reconnaissait.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Dites moi tout, je suis curieuse de savoir, ce n'est que mon deuxième OS, et mon premier sur Teen Wolf, je ne suis pas encore bien habituée alors j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais et que ça vous aura plu :). Faites moi savoir si vous avez des remarques, des avis, des conseils, je suis preneuse.**

**Love, Angie. xx**


End file.
